universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aranryanchampion/Disney vs. Capcom!! My Roster! WHAT DO YOU THINK?
Hello everyone, ARC here and during this week I got like the craziest idea ever! A cross-over fighting game between Disney and Capcom in the same manner as Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3!! The roster size is 56, the same as in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. And the roster was mostly inspired by this picture by: Tyrranux. When I made this roster, I tired to put in characters that both represent the Disney of the past and the present Disney. By including both classic characters and more current ones. As for the Capcom side, I mostly based it on the Capcom side of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but I did make some tweaks to it so it suit my liking. I also changed the appearance of some of the characters, including: Jill Valentine, Nathan "Rad" Spencer among others. I know that you have a lot of questions regarding the roster. But allow me to answer the three questions that I am certain that you might have: * Why do you have Marvel and Star Wars characters in the roster? That is because Disney bought Marvel and Lucasfilms in 2013 and 2012 respectively. And they also show up in Disney Infinity so I think that can justify their inclusion in the roster. * Where are Donald Duck and Goofy? I tried to squeeze them into the roster, but I just could not get them in here. So I guess as a comprise, they show up in some of Sora's moves similar to when Boyacky and Tonzura appears in some of Doronjo's moves. * Why is the Capcom characters on the left side and not on the right side? Because it has always been like this in these crossover games. I don't know why it is this way, it just is. Now in case you don't know the characters in the roster, here is the list: DISNEY # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Riku (Kingdom Hearts) # Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) # Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) # Wreck-It-Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph) # Hercules (Hercules) # Genie (Aladdin) # Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Damme) # Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) # Elsa (Frozen) # Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) # Oogie Boogie (Nightmare Before Christmas) # Simba (The Lion King) # Mulan (Mulan) # Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) # Sulley (Monsters Inc.) # Mickey Mouse (Epic Mickey) # Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) # Goliath (Gargoyles) # Spider-Man (Spider-Man) # Iron Man (Iron Man) # Wolverine (X-Men) # Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribbean) # Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) # Darth Vader (Star Wars) # Rinzler (Tron_ Legacy) # Drossel (Fireball) CAPCOM # Ryu (Street Fighter) # Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) # Akuma (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) # Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) # Gill (Street Fighter III) # Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) # Roll (Mega Man) # Zero (Mega Man X) # Mike Haggar (Final Fight) # Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) # Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) # Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers II) # Hauzer (Red Earth) # Arthur (Ghosts and Goblins) # Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2) # Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) # Frank West (Dead Rising) # Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Dante (Devil May Cry) # Vergil (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) # Phoenix Wright (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) # Felyne (Monster Hunter) # Amaterasu (Okami) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # Gene (God Hand) # Asura (Asura's Wrath) And now here is the Rival List: * Hercules vs. Ryu * Mulan vs. Chun-Li * Wolverine vs. Akuma * Rinzler vs. Juri Han * Claude Frollo vs. Gill * Jack Skellington vs. Morrigan Aensland * Riku vs. Jon Talbain * Maleficent vs. Hsien-Ko * Sulley vs. Leon S. Kennedy * Aqua vs. Jill Valentine * Master Xehanort vs. Albert Wesker * Sora vs. Mega Man Volnutt * Drossel vs. Roll * Iron Man vs. Zero * Jack Sparrow vs. Dante * Darth Vader vs. Vergil * Genie vs. Amaterasu * Mr. Incredible vs. Viewtiful Joe * Spider-Man vs. Nathan "Rad" Spencer * Mickey Mouse vs. Arthur * Wreck-It-Ralph vs. Mike Haggar * Scrooge McDuck vs. Phoenix Wright * Oogie Boogie vs. Frank West * Luke Skywalker vs. Gene * Simba vs. Feylyne * Stitch vs. Hauzer * Elsa vs. Ingrid * Goliath vs. Asura As for the final boss, well thanks to the inspiration picture. I think I found one Disney character worthy of being the final boss in this game: So what three characters would you play as in a team of three if this game became real? I know that some people might want to create a full "Disney Infinity Team" with Mr. Incredible, Sulley and Jack Sparrow. For me personally, I would probably go for: Asura, Ingrid and Oogie Boogie or Hsien-Ko, Sulley and Akuma. Of course I would switch characters around if I get bored or if I find other characters and/or character combinations more fun to play as. But how about you? What do you think of this roster? Do you have any feedback? Post it in the comments below, I would love to hear what you ladies and gentlemen think about this. Thanks for reading everyone and I will see you soon :) Sincerely ARC Category:Blog posts Category:Announcement